


Can we Keep Them?

by Dreemurr00



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst, Reference to the Lion King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreemurr00/pseuds/Dreemurr00
Summary: It wasn’t uncommon for Kanji to find shadows cute.As a matter of fact, Yu had to agree with him in some cases, but when Kanji found a whimpering lion Shadow cub laying abandoned on a repeat visit to Naoto’s Dungeon, he had to stop him from taking the thing home.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Can We Keep Him?

It wasn’t uncommon for Kanji to find shadows cute.

As a matter of fact, Yu had to agree with him in some cases, but when Kanji found a whimpering lion Shadow cub laying abandoned on a repeat visit to Naoto’s Dungeon, he had to stop him from taking the thing home.

“Come on, Senpai! Please?” Kanji begs “I’ll take good care of him! I Promise!”

“No.”

“Why!? I can take care of him, and It’d be really cool to have another shadow on the team!”

“While that is true, _he_ is a wild shadow, and he needs to be out in the wild.”

“But-“

“No.”

“And-“

“No.”

“Why-“

“No, Final answer.”

Kanji sighs as he looks at the small shadow. The cub is clearly under nourished and in need of someone to care for it, and if he doesn’t do something soon, the little guy will die.

Yu walks away after patting Kanji on the back and telling him to move on.

Kanji stands behind for a moment before saying “Sorry, Senpai…” Before scooping the little shadow up in his jacket and hiding him from the rest of the party.

(One torturous track through a dungeon for grinding later)

Yu leads the party out of the dungeon, still seemingly oblivious to Kanji’s disobedience.

“Alright crew. Head home ASAP. We need to be ready to run into training again soon, though you all can take a bit of a break for now.”

Yu lags behind to make sure everyone leaves the TV. Everyone else leaves fast, happy to get a break, though Kanji waits for Yu to leave.

“Kanji, why haven’t you left yet?”

“Oh, uhh, I wanted to do some solo training here.”

“Why don’t I stay with you, just in case you need back up?”

“No Senpai, it’s alright. I’m sure you’re tired, and Naniko-Chan is probably waiting for you to make dinner.”

“Oh. Alright.”

And at that, Yu leaves the TV world.

Once Kanji is positive that no one else will be coming in, he unwraps the little shadow from his jacket. The poor thing is hardly skin and bones, shivering like no tomorrow.

“Hey, it’s alright, big guy.” Kanji says in his most calming voice as he swaddles the little beast, “Here. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Kanji pulls a bag of bacon bits and leftovers from his lunch.

He sets the beast down and dumps the food in a pile. The little shadow eats it all up with such gusto, it looks like he’s not breathing between bites.

“Alright little guy. Wait here, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Kanji promises.

(One boring night later)

Kanji has asked for Yu to just hold his hand so he can go into the TV while letting Yu go do other things.

Yu is skeptical to say the least, but he complies and helps Kanji in.

Once Kanji is in, he notices that his little lion friend is a lot bigger, like, a lot, lot bigger.

Kanji smiles as he sits, the little shadow bounds over to him and nuzzles his legs.

“Hey there big guy.” Kanji says, “You hungry?”

The shadow hops up and over to where Kanji poured the food yesterday, making Kanji chuckle.

“Smart little guy.” He chimes before laying out some leftovers from the dinner he cooked last night, and some steak bites, as he figured that they’d be more appetizing for a lion than bacon.

The little shadow scarfs down the food before laying back by Kanji.

“Alright, big guy, I was thinking that maybe, you and I could do some training. I mean, if we work hard, you might even be able to join the investigation team!”

The little lion lets out a kind of pathetic roar before standing and looking excited to train.

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this, big guy!”

The duo jog to what was Youske’s shadow’s residence to help the little guy get stronger.

The little shadow proves his strength by showing off his access to Agi and Bestial Roar, before learning Twin Slash and getting tired.

Kanji checks the time once they reach the top of Youske’s place. Only 4:30.

“Say, want to head back and rest up for a bit?

The little lion nods and the duo head back to base before they get settled.

Kanji pulls out a knitting project and sets to work as the lion shadow lays his head in Kanji’s lap.

“Say, big guy…” Kanji starts speaking as the little lion shadow dozes off “I was wondering if you wanted a name so I could refer to you easier in the field.”

The shadow flips over and looks into Kanji’s eyes, his little sliver tongue sticking out of his mount.

“How does Rimba sound? I remember the name from a movie I loved as a kid.”

Rimba lets off a quiet roar, accepting the name.

“Alright big guy. I better be heading home. Senpai might be worried, and I’d hate to freak him out.” Kanji says before kissing the little shadow on the top of his head before packing up and leaving.

(Another boring night later)

Kanji asked Yu to help him get into the TV again, but this time, Yu was a bit more willing to push to get answers.

“Why do you keep going into the TV alone? It’s starting to get kind of suspicious.”

“Wha, why’s that Senpai? We’ve been friends for a while. I wouldn’t do anything illegal or against your will behind your back while asking for your aid with it.”

“You know, Kanji. I wasn’t sure that you were doing something wrong in there, but now, I’m sure of that fact.”

“No, no, no, I’m uhh, actually just making designs of the shadows to crochet and knit to sell in the shop?” Kanji’s really pulling at straws here, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. “Fights go by too fast with anyone but me helping, so I need time to study them before I break their bones.”

“Alright then. Stay safe, and if you need help, you have my number.”

“Right Senpai. Thank you.”

Yu helps Kanji into the TV world again but waits outside for him to return.

Inside the TV, Kanji looks at the now large shadow. “Hi, Rimba. Did you rest well?”

Rimba roars loudly and trots over to Kanji, who runs his hand through Rimba’s mane.

“You got really big. Here, I brought more food.”

Kanji dumps out bigger steak chunks that he made at home, mixed with leftovers from Chicken noodle soup.

(Essentially the same steps happen for the next couple of days. Kanji brings Rimba food, and they go train till Rimba is on par with everyone else on the party, after every training session, Kanji finishes more of the design of a Rimba plushy.)

It has been about a week sense Kanji saved Rimba, and the investigation crew is ready to head back into the TV as a group.

Uncharacteristically, Kanji asks to go in first, even asking to have just three minutes before the others follow.

“Why? Gotta take a leak?” Youske asks.

“No! I’ve just… been preparing something special and it needs some finishing touches before I want you guys to see it.”

“Oh. Does that mean you made us a giant plush to relax on at base?” Yukiko asks.

“What? Also no! Just… I need three minutes, that’s all I ask for.”

“okay.” Yu says blandly “Motion us in when you’re ready.”

Kanji nods and Yu helps him into the TV. Once in the TV, Kanji sees Rimba relaxing a short distance away from “The Stack”.

“Hey big guy.” Kanji cheers at the beast, who stands and happily trots over to his papa. “So, I have some friends that are coming in here, and I wanted you to meet them.”

Rimba looks warily at “The Stack” and he slowly backs away, stopping just far enough away to give the people entering a chance to see him.

Kanji smiles and sticks his hand through the TV, motioning for the others to come in.

Everyone enters the TV, and well, you can imagine the responses from the party. Yu scowls at Kanji, Youske pisses himself, Chie gets ready for a fight, Yukiko laughs obnoxiously, Rise screams, Teddie falls on his ass, and Naoto is the only one to take a step towards the duo.

“Alright everyone, this is Rimba.” Kanji says

“Wait, you named him after a kid’s film?” Youske laughs. Yu gives him a sharp jab in the ribs.

“Astonishing…” Naoto says as they kneel down, exposing the back of their hand for Rimba to sniff. “He’s so docile. You raised him well, Kanji-Kun”

Kanji blushes and pets Rimba’s mane. “Y-ya think so?”

“Kanji.” Yu’s cold voice carries a particular sharpness to it “Let me get this straight. You not only went against my exact orders, but you’ve also been using me to help you go against them. On top of that, you lied to me, went into what must have been all of the dungeons solo, and you, somehow, managed to tame a shadow.”

“uhh… pretty much… I’m sorry senpai, but if I didn’t do something, he would’ve died… I couldn’t live with myself if I knew that I could have saved him…”

Yu walks up to Kanji and places his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. “Good job.”

“I know, I’ll be leaving the grou- wait, what?”

“Good job. I sure that Rimba will be an excellent addition to the team.”

“You’re bein… uncomfortably calm about this.”

Rimba stands by Kanji’s side, nuzzling his hand as he senses fear coming from him.

“Kanji-Kun, Yu Senpai, I don’t know if you realize this, but Rimba isn’t technically a shadow.” Naoto chimes in helpfully.

“What?”

“The Shadow part on normal Beast shadows in the ball and chain, not the lion.”

“wait, does that mean I actually can keep him!?”

Yu sighs. “Fine. I guess I can’t stop you.”


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji had shown the rest of the party how good Rimba is at fighting, and he had more than proven his worth to them all as a caretaker, though one thing worried the Investigation team in the backs of their minds.  
> What the hell is going to happen when Kanji tries to bring Rimba out of the TV. Is there just going to be a full grown lion chilling in Junes, or what?

Kanji had shown the rest of the party how good Rimba is at fighting, and he had more than proven his worth to them all as a caretaker, though one thing worried the Investigation team in the backs of their minds.

What the hell is going to happen when Kanji tries to bring Rimba out of the TV. Is there just going to be a full grown lion chilling in Junes, or what?

So the end of the TV run ends, and the crew is ready to leave. Youske, Kanji, Yu, and Naoto wait for the others to leave so whatever happens they can’t be blamed for.

Youske sighs as he offers Kanji his hand.

“W-what’s that for Senpai?”

“I just came to the realization that I can’t exactly play bully you anymore, so I want to congratulate you on not killing me yet.”

Kanji slowly takes Youske’s hand and shakes it, a small smile forming on his face as Youske leaves the TV to set up for whatever the hell happens after Rimba and Kanji leave the TV.

Yu nods to Kanji and joins his partner to set up for the potentially massive collateral damage.

Naoto sticks behind. “Kanji-Kun.” They say in their commanding voice,

“What’s up, Naoto?”

“I-I just wanted to wish you luck with whatever happens when you two leave. Also, I know this isn’t the most opportune time to ask, but could I come over to your house soon? I’d like to spend some more time with you, and I’d like to study Rimba a little.”

As Naoto says his name, Rimba lets out a small roar as he nuzzles against Kanji before sniffing at Naoto’s hand.

Kanji smiles “Hell yeah. Does tomorrow night work? So long as nothing too bad happens when Rimba leaves, I’ve got nothing to do.” The two smile at each other as Kanji gently puts his hand on Rimba’s back. “Let’s go, big guy.”

Rimba purrs loudly as him and Kanji step out of the TV.

(One trippy TV exit cutscene later)

Yup… Rimba’s still a massive lion…

Kanji gently pets him, keeping the beast calm as he is seeing the outside world for the first time. “Shh, it’s alright big guy.”

Yu speaks in his usual commanding tone, this time it is laced with a trace of apprehension. “Youske, get your dad to clear the store.”

“But it’s the middle of the day! Isn’t this going to look even a little suspicious?!”

“Does it look like I care. Just get your dad to clear out for thirty minutes or stall the cameras or make sure the path is clear. I don’t know, just cushion the blow of there being a lion in the super mart!”

Youske sighs and nods, dashing to the staffrooms as Kanji helps Rimba lay down, still talking to him.

Youske drops the cameras, clears a path for Rimba with wet floor signs and convinces his dad to start pushing people out.

After only ten minutes, the store is swept of people and the party starts moving once Naoto leaves the TV.

After what feels like a twenty mile walk out of the front doors of Junes, a crowd of people has to be disbursed by Youske and mister Hanamura before Kanji and Rimba can leave.

(Too long later, Kanji and Rimba essentially have to run away from a crowd of 5 year old kids who want to “Pet the kitty” and parents who need to stop their kids.)

Once Kanji and Rimba reach the Textile shop, they enter through the back. Kanji’s mom is out buying stock, so it’s a simple enough job getting a curious lions up to his room to make sure he can’t cause too much trouble.

Once Rimba is up in Kanji’s room, the air of tension leaves them, Kanji smiling as Rimba sniffs at everything in the surprisingly tidy room.

Kanji sits on his bed and Rimba hops up there with him, curling around behind him, purring all the while.

Kanji smiles and runs his hands through Rimba’s sliver mane of hair for a moment before pulling the almost complete Rimba plush out of his bag. “Just gotta add the eyes and nose, and I call this a success.”

Two French knots and an embroidered little nose later, and the Chibi Rimba plushie is complete.

Kanji sets the new stuffed animal on his bed side table before leaning back on Rimba, letting out a sigh of relief.

One moment later and Kanji heard the back door slam, as well as his mom calling him downstairs. Rimba starts to freak out at hearing a new voice.

“Woah, it’s alright big guy. It’s just my ma. You stay here, and please, don’t break anything…”

Kanji gives Rimba a little kiss on his forehead before going down to see his mom.

“Kanji Tatsumi! Why is the living room such a mess!?”

“Oh, sorry ma… I made a bit of a mess passing through and I got distracted. I designed a new plush for the store though.”

“Alright, just clean up the mess before you share the ideas.”

(Kanji fixes up the living room and helps his mom bring in groceries as well as supplies for the textile shop.)

“Oh, uhh… ma…”

“Yes, Sweetie?”

“I have a little someone I’d like you to meet. He’s up in my room, and I think you’ll get along great.”

“OH! You finally got yourself someone!”

“no- no- no- nothing like that, please don’t start on that… He’s kind of a pet, but also a work partner, and he doesn’t have anywhere else to go…”

Kanji’s mom feels suspicious but follows her boy up to his room.

Hoo boy… One scream of bloody murder, one Kanji catching an unconscious mom, and one thoroughly confuse lion later, and Kanji’s laid his mom on the sofa downstairs to wake up when she’s ready.

Kanji goes back upstairs to call Naoto to see If they can come over.

“Could you come over now? I want to make sure that Rimba isn’t worse off than a normal lion. Oh, uhh, can you bring a brush too? I don’t want to scare ma by getting grey lion hairs in hers…”

“Aright Kanji-Kun. I’ll be right over.”

One short moment later, and Naoto is ringing the doorbell on Kanji’s homestead.

Kanji rushes downstairs to get the door for Naoto, only to see that they’ve let themselves in.

“Kanji-kun, is your mother always unconscious on the sofa?”

“Oh, uh, na. she passed out from the shock of seeing Rimba for the first time, so I put her down here so she could get some food or something when she wakes up.”

“Well, that’s very kind of you Kanji-kun. Now, where is the boy?”

“Boy? Oh! Rimba, he’s up in my room. I think he likes my bean bag.”

Naoto smiles and lets Kanji lead the way up to his room.

Kanji enters his room first but tells Naoto to wait outside.

A minute later, and Kanji calls for them to enter.

Naoto enter the room to see Rimba laying on Kanji’s bed, with his head in Kanji’s lap, being gently pet.

“So this is your room. It’s much tidier than I though it would be. Good job, Kanji-kun.”

Kanji jumps and blushes “Well, I just try my best. I know it’s a pain to maneuver through a maze of junk on the floor, so it’s just for convenience sake…”

“now, may I take a look at him?”

“Uhh, I guess. Rimba,” Kanjis says, gently waking the sleeping beast “Naoto is gonna poke around ya for a bit, okay? I promise, she won’t hurt you.”

Rimba nods, purrs, and lays back down, nuzzling into Kanji’s touch.

Naoto smiles and begins to examine the bestial shadow.

He certainly looks like a lion. He has the right proportions and musculature, but what Naoto can’t grasp is how. It only took seven days for Rimba to mature, according to Kanji when asked, so he should be horribly undernourished, but, he’s not…

“Kanji, what have you been feeding him?”

“Oh, let’s see… leftovers… meat cubes… things that I thought would help make a balanced diet for a lion… some meatballs... why do you ask?”

“And how often were you feeding him?”

“When I entered the TV, then a bit more before I left. I mean, he’s eaten the odd shadow or two that didn’t dissolve when he slashed them, but… why does that matter?”

“Because if all of your accounts are true, he should be horribly underweight and covered in stretch marks… maybe it’s the shadow diet that allowed him to get so strong…”

Kanji shrugs and scratches behind Rimba’s ears, causing the bestial shadow to roll onto his back and purr loudly.

Naoto smiles and reaches to pet Rimba’s now exposed stomach.

(Kanji, Rimba, and Naoto spend some quality time together) (Kanji’s Kindness increased) (Naoto’s Guts and Knowledge increased)

Kanji wishes Naoto well as they leave his room, and by extent, his home. Once Naoto’s gone, Kanji turns back to mindlessly cuddling with Rimba.

“Such a good boy”

Rimba purrs and licks Kanji’s hand before nuzzling into his chest.

At this point, Kanji is on the verge of tears of joy at the point, with his big baby snuggling up against him.

(After a couple of minutes of snuggling, Kanji gets up and goes downstairs, receives an earful from his mother about bringing a lion into their house, and then she tells him to cook dinner)

Kanji cooks some soup and bread up for dinner, prepping some steak strips for Rimba.

“Hey, ma. Can Rimba come down and eat with us?”

“What? Why? He’s your pet, so he will be in your room.”

“But, if he gets used to your smell too, he could help you with a bunch of things!”

“Like what?!”

“He makes a great pillow.”

“That’s your reasoning!?”

(One painfully long argument later, and the two humans are sitting at the dinner table with Rimba laying next to Kanji’s chair. Dinner goes fine, as Kanji is a good enough cook, and his ma doesn’t bother whining while Rimba’s around.)

After dinner, Kanji takes Rimba back up to his room and gets ready to rest.

Kanji takes off his jacket and tosses it over his beanbag before pulling off his sweater and flopping back onto his bed with a sigh.

Rimba hops onto the bed with Kanji, laying his head on the young man’s chest.

Kanji lets out a small sigh before smiling a little as he pets along Rimba’s head.

“You’re such a good boy… You never squabble with your superiors…” Kanji says, his smile becoming fake and forced as the words leave his mouth, “What’s your secret, Big guy?”

Rimba nuzzles Kanji’s chin and purrs his deep and loud purr.

A soundless tear rolls down Kanji’s cheek as he pets his companion, letting his life story fall upon the beast’s ears.  
Everything from his discovery of crochet, to his father’s death, all the way to present day.

Rimba listens to Kanji’s tale, nuzzling his hand when it’s all over and Kanji is leaned against the wall in the fetal position with a million tears running from his eyes. As he cries, his voice never breaks, never falters. He never falters.

Once he’s done venting to Rimba, Kanji lays down across his bed, fully stretched out.  
Rimba lays out longways next to him, heads right next to each other.

“You’re not going to tell mom about this, are you?”

Rimba slow blinks at the young man. Kanji takes that as a no.


End file.
